User talk:XXSunstreamXx
Welcome to Sun's Relm! Explore her other pages too! To-Do list Talk Page Cats Sig Welcome to my Talk Page! Leave me a message below and I will reply as soon as possible! What other cats? Patchstar Request? Will you do Darkkit too? 17:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Spiderkit's Pic Okay on Spiderkits pic you need to take the waste around her away and crop the space. 17:44, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Graykit and Spiderkit They will be apprenticed soon so you need to start Roleplaying them... 15:26, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Signature Images Please remove the gif from your signature. Images are allowed in signatures, though gifs are not. Feel free to replace it with a still image, however. 18:33 Sun May 17 Sorry to say but Creekstone is not Aurapaw's mentor as she's been dead for a while please change it 19:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure but he's leaving for the ac journey 21:25, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Anyone can make cat pages, but you have to ask permission on the talk page of the clan you want to join for your first few. 11:26 Tue May 19 Re: Whoever archived him probably just didn't put the page in your category. Go ahead and claim him. 23:43 Fri May 22 Bahara Hey, if Zio and Aidan are talking to Levi, that means they're in Bahara's camp. Did you want them to join? I mean, typically Bahara doesn't let unknown cats in their camp- they'd be killed on-spot if they were just kinda there.. SoI'm wondering what you're thinking you want them to do :) -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 18:00, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure :) do you want them to be yoddha (fighting cats) or sikari (hunting cats)? -WEST COAST SMOKERS- 18:31, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I wanted to take you up on that offer for the help with a signature, Its really nice of you to offer that by the way :) Basically I would like it to look like this: ◾Main text+color: Nails Rose Color: Silver ◾Additional Text+Color: None ◾Symbols+Color: black flowers That's all I can really think of< Im not really good at thinking up this kind of things, so be free to experiment, I don't mind Thank you again! --NailsSlender (talk) 00:20, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Its awesome :) ---Nails Rose✼ 02:48, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Aurapaw's Charart Yeah, you did ask me, and I was meaning to tell you that I can't do it >.< Sorry, it's just that whenever I try, it looks really weird ^^ Sorry again Hyalite☆ RE Currently we're still adding cats to the adoption page, given that three users have left, and all of them had a rather large number of cats. Which cat was it, out of interest? Only because certain users made specifications as to who received them. 16:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Stoem only allowed for certain members to adopt his living cats, so I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request. 16:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) That would be awesome ^^. Thank you! Maybe you should leave a message for Bright so she knows you'd like to to him? - Hya re: go for it! loners and rogues can roleplay in the port city, unclaimed land, the valley city, or even more than one. 18:52 Thu Jun 18 About? 01:34, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that it's just I wanted only Rose to rp him because he's my fav and i hope you don't mind. If youwant I can ggive you Spiritwing. 01:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey if your up for it maybe Snakeleaf and Spiritwing could become mates? 19:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! If you want maybe two! I'll ask a friend for pelt colors. 20:35, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Will you post in AC as Spiritwing. 20:40, June 20, 2015 (UTC) The toms would be ginger tabbys with low or no white and girls are tortie with low or no white 21:07, June 20, 2015 (UTC) TWC Yo, Since Im leaving for vacation soon, could you roleplay my cats= Sphealspots, and Willow Thanks! (They are in the wind chasers) Brambleshade (talk) 21:04, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I want the boy! Bis name would be Bravekit. Can i make his page? 21:13, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Will you find Bravekit a life image? He's a ginger tabby tom 21:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It's great will you put it on his page? 21:41, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Heya! So I was wondering if maybe you have any cats in TWC? 17:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :3 Gia has control of Sphealspots and Lav (I think Lav..) And a couple o' other. But yeah you can keep willow till i come back in august :) 21:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Maybe we can do a small plot with our cats if ya wanna 00:21, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Cats Name the cats and post in pthe clans or others and I'll respond i have a bunch in each. ^_^ 01:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) As for TWC I have two of Bramble's kits if you'd like to rp those. Their Windrunner's and Lavenderheart's kits.Rainkit and Brightkit 01:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you wanna start a loner group with me? The rp would be on the page I'm about to make it. Your cat can be the heir the son/daughter of the leader 04:08, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I made the group the leader is Jungle. Also It doesn't show that you posted. Also do you take char requests? 06:19, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey what's the cat's name that's going to be Sapphire and Jungle's kit and the heir. It'd be the youngest kit. User:Brightpatch/Nightrunners here's the group 18:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Charart You can do any of my cats Chars if you like. I suggest a few to be done first like Jungle, Brindlestorm, and Carppaw. 19:27, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Jungle is long haired 20:53, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey if you ever need to contact me and I'm not on wiki you can go to my userpage for my kik 20:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC) re: Ok! That seems cool. I'll go with it :D 21:36, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't take requests for queens, sorry. Hyalite☆ 23:06, June 22, 2015 (UTC) A Kik is a texting app. You can find it on Google store. 00:16, June 23, 2015 (UTC) SplC Hi Sun! Could you drop by the SplashClan roleplay and update it anytime soon? Thanks :) 05:11, June 27, 2015 (UTC) JungleXNira Actually when the time comes I'll put up a blog about the kits and anyone can have a kit and that'll tell us how many if that's okay. 20:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) hey !! do you take charart requests ? i've got more wit 22:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I was gonna ask if maybe you'd take over Ravenfang's set :) i've got more wit 22:43, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Re I'll try, but her description is a tad vague and convoluted, and since I'm not the character's designer, I have a minimal understanding of what the charart demands. If you could draw a picture of her, specifically with what her markings look like, I could definitely make it. Hyalite☆ 23:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) None :) i've got more wit 23:47, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Kits and Stuff I'd prefer to wait a bit. I mean she did just announce that she's expecting. So sorry but no it'd be impossible for her to already have the kits. 19:50, July 1, 2015 (UTC) re im actually putting them on the adoption page rn so request them and ill approve it in a sec 16:42 Thu Jul 2 Thunderstripe Hey do you have a AC tom? Also can you do his chars? 23:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I actually can't get on chat right now. I'm working on my pages. I was thinking that Thunderstripe would just have a few flings, since Hyalite left, and maybe a one night stand with a she-cat just to have kits. 00:42, July 3, 2015 (UTC) She left. So yeah it is...I'll post in AC later, but it'll be real long as i have to post as Snowkit, Sedgekit, and lotta others...also could you post as Spiderwing in WC I own her brother. Also if you need help with her page Im on quite a lot so I can help. 01:08, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Shiningfire Can I please have Shiningfire back? Hyalite☆ 17:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC)